darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
887
Julia hears the voices of Magda Rakosi and Charity Trask from the past and becomes convinced that Barnabas is dead. Meanwhile, a strange man follows her around the Collinwood estate. Synopsis Teaser : Barnabas Collins has again become the innocent victim of time. On this night, he has returned to year 1796, and has changed an event that had once ended in tragedy. Nevertheless, tragedy has prevailed. For as Barnabas made his way to the Old House to meet his beloved Josette, he suddenly found himself in a foggy area in the woods that he had never seen before. Then two mysterious strangers appeared and over-powered him. At the Old House, Josette, fearing that Barnabas has forsaken her, has taken her own life. But Barnabas does not and will not know this, for he remains a prisoner, his fate in the hands of two mysterious beings. Barnabas is lying on the altar as the two mysterious hooded figures conclude their ritual over him. The man says that Barnabas will know them when he wakes up, and he will lead them to a new and everlasting life. Act I In 1796, Barnabas awakens and gets off the altar. He makes a motion with his hand and speaks as if he is possessed. The man introduces himself as Oberon, and the woman introduces herself as Haza. They both greet Barnabas as their master, and Barnabas replies that they have done their tasks well, but he asks Oberon if he has the Ancient Book. Oberon obliges, and mentions that all of the "final preparations" have been made. They give Barnabas the Leviathan Box, and tell him that he will know when the "Chosen One" arrives. Barnabas decrees he will not open the box until that time comes. In 1969, Julia is gazing out the window at the Old House. It has been roughly one month since she returned from 1897, and she has not had any sign from Barnabas. Instead she has heard voices from the past that have been frightening her. Julia writes in her diary that she fears that Barnabas is trapped in the past and lost forever. As she leaves the room, an unknown man is seen spying on her through the window. Act II Julia continues to write in her diary, saying she will not give up hope on Barnabas returning, although she admits there seems to be little hope left. She blows out the candles and decides to return to Collinwood. As she heads back towards the main house, she hears footsteps following her, but doesn't think anything of it and instead quickens her pace. Julia enters the drawing room at Collinwood and greets Carolyn. Carolyn is wrapping a present for her mother, which she explains she bought from a new antique shop in Collinsport. Julia, noticing Carolyn's strange behavior, asks if something is wrong. Carolyn admits she has been depressed lately, but doesn't know why. Julia commiserates with her, saying she has been worried about Barnabas not returning. Carolyn convinces Julia to go to the antique shop with her tomorrow to get away from Collinwood for a day. She then leaves the room to make some tea, and while alone, Julia hears the voices of Magda and Charity from 1897. In the voices, Julia learns that Barnabas and Kitty have disappeared, and that Edward had followed them to the Old House the night they vanished and was unable to find them. Julia runs out of the parlor, screaming Charity's name, before Carolyn returns to calm her down. Julia then tells her that she is sure that Barnabas is dead. Outside Collinwood, the strange man who has been lurking around the estate is seen, and the Leviathan Altar appears. Act III The unknown man seems unsurprised that the Leviathan Altar has randomly appeared, and he walks to the Old House. He enters through the front door and lights a candle in the drawing room. At Collinwood, Julia and Carolyn are discussing if Barnabas is trapped in the past, or if he might be returning. She tells Carolyn about the voices she has been hearing, and comes to the conclusion that maybe he disappeared in the past and has returned to the present. She decides she must return to the Old House and she quickly leaves. As Julia arrives at the Old House, she notices a light in the window and surmizes that someone is inside, but doesn't believe it's Barnabas. She hides outside near the front door. Julia confronts him as he leaves the Old House and demands to know who he is. Memorable quotes "The water shall nourish each grain of sand, wedged between ancient sacred stones, and guide us to a threshold of a time to be, and restore our flesh and bones." -- Barnabas, intoning the Leviathan ritual prayer. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard / Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Magda Rakosi * Robin Lane as Haza * Peter Lombard as Oberon * Mark Aldre as Paul Stoddard (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Paul Stoddard after leaving Collinsport in 1949. His identity will be revealed in the end credits of the next episode, as played by Dennis Patrick. * The voices of Charity Trask/Pansy Faye and Magda Rakosi are heard for the final time. Story * This episode marks the return to the present day and the second episode of the 'Leviathan' storyline. * The opening narration states the year Barnabas was in as 1796. * Julia's diary entry states that the date is November 18, 1969, which matches the broadcast date for this episode, and that it has been over a month since she returned from 1897. * TIMELINE: It's been over a month since Julia returned from 1897. Magda hasn't seen Barnabas in two weeks. 11:35pm: Julia and Carolyn at Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, as the camera pans through the Old House, you can see Julia's coat on the coat rack, even though Nancy Barrett's narration indicates this is supposed to be the Old House in 1796. * There is a long pause before Robin Lane's first line. She looks at the teleprompter later in the scene. * A crew member steps into the right side of frame during the scene at the Old House. * As Carolyn and Julia are talking at Collinwood, the shadow of a crew member can be seen moving in the doorway. * When Julia is being followed by the stranger in the woods, the edge of the "grass carpet" can be seen, exposing the bare stage floor on the right. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 887 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 887 - Whatever Comes Next0887